


paradise

by TheQueenInTheNorth



Series: lou does the kink bingo 2020 [7]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Lingerie, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:59:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22616008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenInTheNorth/pseuds/TheQueenInTheNorth
Summary: Sinara always assumed the capital was full of pretentious, stuffy parties.She was right about there being parties.
Relationships: Kasius/Sinara (Marvel)
Series: lou does the kink bingo 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1591909
Comments: 8
Kudos: 9
Collections: MCU Kink Bingo Round 4, QuakeriderValentine'sDay





	paradise

**Author's Note:**

> for the free square of kink bingo and qwg first time challenge :)

Sinara ran a finger over the lacey garment Kasius offered to her. It was nice, really, even though there was barely anything to it. It still unnecessarily extended their shopping trip.

“I thought we were going to find clothes for the club?“she asked.

Kasius cocked his head to the side.“We are, darling.“

“Right.“ She took the flimsy top from him. It would cover her nipples, sort of, but everything else was seethrough.“Why start at underthings, though?“

She’d thought it a reasonable question. The mild look of horror on Kasius‘ face suggested otherwise.

“There won’t be anything but,“he said.“You  _ are _ aware what kind of club it is, right?“

She let that sink in, gnawing on her lower lip.

_ We have plans,  _ Kasius had claimed when they’d run into his friends and been asked to join them for the night. They hadn’t had plans. She wouldn’t have minded lying to get out of spending time with his obnoxious friends but that he’d done so had stung, somehow, so she’d suggested they postpone their imaginary plans.

_ It’s really not your sort of thing, _ Kasius had warned her in a low voice.

She’d insisted. Just because he was already regretting involving himself with a lowborn soldier, now that they’d returned from exile, didn’t mean she was going to make it any easier on him by letting his excuses slide. If he wanted to be rid of her, he could damn well tell her to her face.

She hadn’t considered that the club might honestly be not her kind of idea of evening entertainment. Perhaps the name ought to have tipped her off – Yindor. Paradise. She’d assumed revelry, yes, but apparently not quite enough.

She couldn’t exactly tell Kasius that she had thought he was too ashamed to be seen with her. That would hurt his feelings, not to mention be embarrassing on her own behalf. She didn’t need him thinking she was insecure about their – well, she supposed it really was a relationship, wasn’t it?

“Sinara?“he pressed when she’d been silent too long.

She took another look at the whisper of lace and then resigned herself to going to that club. It was easier than the alternative.“A bit more fabric won’t hurt, will it?“

“Of course not,“he hurried to assure her, plucking the garment from her fingers and carelessly tossing it on the pile of discarded pieces that he hadn’t even bothered to properly show her before ruling them out.“Do you have a colour preference? Purple is back in style but it is rather garish, if you ask me.“

“Black,“Sinara said. It sounded more like a question. She couldn’t bring herself to meet his eyes when she added,“And maybe it could cover my side?“

She was a soldier and had all the battlescars to prove it. She didn’t mind them, really. But having them on display around Kasius‘ friends – around Isana, whose skin was probably as perfect as her calculating smiles, who’d pursued her lips in distaste at the almost healed cut on Kasius‘ cheek – especially the one on her side, the one that had gotten infected and very nearly killed her –

Kasius brought her out of her thoughts by brushing his lips against hers, barely even a kiss.“Whatever you want, my darling.“

He looked a little sad. He’d probably guessed exactly where her mind went. It had taken long enough for her to stop swatting his hand away any time it got anywhere near the scar.

Sinara pulled him to her for a proper kiss before the mood could shift completely.

“What will you wear?”she asked when she pulled away.

He kissed her again before answering, pointing towards a mannequin.“I was thinking that? But in black, so we can match.”

A smile spread across Sinara’s face as she took in the - for lack of a better word - outfit in question. She could deal with everything else the evening might throw at her for that alone: lacey briefs, connected to a choker necklace by a broad strip of lace across the chest and abdomen. Somehow, it was all the more licentious for the added bit of covering.

“I like it,”she said simply.

An understatement, really. She could hardly admit she was suddenly looking forward to Yindor, afterall.

It was probably good she had admitted nothing of the sort, as her apprehension returned full-force when they stepped into the club.

In the black, lace one piece with the silver chainlets crisscrossing over her belly, she was more covered than most other guests. It did not make her any more comfortable.

Nudity didn’t usually faze her but with everything so clearly meant to titillate…

She relaxed a little as Kasius pulled her closer and kissed her temple, his hand remaining at her waist as they made their way to the bar.

There was a dancefloor near the bar, not so different from a regular club, if you disregarded the patrons’ various levels of undress. The combination of high heels and a necklace with nothing else appeared to be popular. Sinara mentally thanked whatever there was that Isana had at least opted to add panties to the mix, even if they were almost entirely translucent.

_ Not that those will stay on long, _ Clio had whispered to her earlier. She was the nicest of Kasius’ friends - or at least the most fun to be around, snarky as she was.

She was also quick to order them round after round of shots.

When Sinara had pictured parties in the capital, she somehow had always thought of ballrooms, flowing skirts and high collars. Body shots and crotchless panties had certainly never crossed her mind.

She was still unsure how to feel about it all when Kasius said the words she’d have expected, if she’d ever thought about her joining him for a night of revelry in Hala,“Let’s go dance.”

It was not the sort of dancing she’d have imagined, of course. It was barely even dancing at all. They were moving to the beat, sure, but more intent on grinding against each other. Her back was pressed against his front, his hands on her hips, his mouth trailing open-mouthed kisses along the side of her throat. Her eyes were closed; she was completely focussed on the feeling of him against her, forgetting that they were in the middle of a dancefloor as well as she could. The lace rubbed against her nipples as she moved, the little chains across her belly cool, Kasius’ hands so very hot. She was wet and aching to be fucked already, his hard cock digging into the curve of her ass deliciously.

She still gasped in surprise when his hands went to her tits, her eyes snapping open. Kasius moved his hands lower again, thumbs only just brushing against the underside of her tits.“Too far?”

She nodded, then shrugged, then turned in his arms and kissed him deeply. They were both a little breathless by the time she broke the kiss.“Maybe we can go somewhere else?”

She felt a little silly about the request - there were people doing much more than a little groping all around them. But Kasius just smiled and took her hand, leading her off the dancefloor and down a corridor she hadn’t really paid attention to before.

They came by multiple rooms on their way, each with different decor: restraints, showers, two-way mirrors, any toy one could imagine and some one couldn’t.

“Is this okay?”Kasius asked when they reached yet another room.“Or we could go home, if you’d rather.”

There were beds, piles of pillows, chaise longues and more dotted around, each with a curtain that could be pulled closed to hide those using them away. Not everyone used them; one armchair was in clear view, the woman in it with her legs spread wide and her lover kneeling between them. The moans and slaps of flesh on flesh gave away that more of the little safe havens were occupied.

The sounds went right to her core and Sinara tugged Kasius to the closest bed. She pushed him down, pulled the curtains around the bed, and straddled him, wasting no time and freeing his cock. Pushing aside the soaked lace covering her pussy, she sank down on his cock, her moans joining those all around them.

“There’s a gap in the curtains,”Kasius said, even as he thrust up into her to meet her movements, his hands on her hips.

“I know,”Sinara said.

It wasn’t a big gap, not exactly inviting anyone to watch. Yet if someone wanted to…

“Kiss me,”she demanded.

Kasius sat up to do just that, the changed angle driving his cock even deeper into her, making Sinara cry out against his lips. She dropped her forehead against his as she continued to ride him, one of his hands at the nape of her neck, the other between their bodies to play with her clit.

When they sank onto the bed, spent and blissful and entirely unable to get up, she curled into his side with a content sigh.

“This club isn’t half bad,”Sinara said, and Kasius pulled her closer with a chuckle.

Paradise, indeed.


End file.
